Love Conquers All
by haruhinozuka
Summary: America is wayy bored and goes to conquer Ukraine to have something to do. But he doesn't expect to fall in love with the busty little country! Amerikrane


_**Holy junk I'm sooo sorry you guys! I just couldn't write anything till I got this idea out of my head! But I Pinkie Pie promise that I'll update something soon after this My hardcore hetalia friend inspired me to write Hetalia fanfiction and this is what I came up with! Soooo… I don't ship UkrainexAmerica (YET) but I saw a cute pic of them together and I really wanted to make a fic about them And I hope you all enjoy! P.S. I don't use their "real names" like Arthur Newkirk :P so sorry. **_

_**~Em-chan!**_

"UGHHHH! There is nothing to do man!" America complained as he leaned back in his leather office chair and took a bite of his unnaturally sized burger. It had been a very boring week of lazing about the White House with no news of the Axis powers attacking anyone or Britain doing anything stupid that he could mock him for.

"Mr. America," One of his butlers walked up to his mahogany desk and set down a silver tray with a cup of coffee on it. "Why don't you go take over some nation like you usually do?" He sighed over exaggeratedly.

"I'vf cwonwuered Itawee fivhg timsh in the pasht wheek hnd ish ghotten _way_ boheenguyh!" He swallowed his bite of burger and spoke again. "There's no other nations to conquer." He was really trying to say: I've conquered Italy five times in the past week and its gotten _way_ boring!

"Puerto Rico?"

"No,"

"How about Vietnam?"

"Nah,"

"Czech Republic?"

"Heck no!"

"Belarus?"

"Nooo way!" America shuddered at the thought. The butler paused in thought.

"What about Ukraine?"

"No th— waaiiittt," A giant grin formed on his face. "That's it! I'll conquer Ukraine! That'll show Russia for trying to top me in that stupid cold war." (Author's Note: Yes I know the cold war happened AFTER WWII but they have plenty of random historical moments from ahead of the war during that time soooo yah.)

"Excellent sir! So how will you launch the attack?"

"I'll go in alone on this one."

"But sir! That is practically Mr. Russia's territory! Going in alone would be a suicide mission!" America smirked.

"I've been itching for a challenge lately."

. . .

"We are approaching the drop zone sir!" One of the airforce grunts announced as he saluted America. He tightened his parachute straps. This would be a piece of a cake. He saluted the young man and hopped out of the plane; he fell down through a frigid wind tunnel of air and released his parachute before floating down into mountains of soft snow. He jumped up and brushed the snow off his leather jacket and looked around; assessing his surroundings. Well…there was snow, snow, snow, snow, and more snow.

"How do Russians even find their way around here?" America said in annoyance. Then a tinkling girlish voice sounded behind him.

"Well you get used to it after awhile." America yelped and turned around finding a smiling Ukraine staring back at him. "But I still get lost a lot so I'll build special snowmen to help me know where I am."

"Haha Ukraine!" America shouted in his obnoxious American voice (Author's note: I'm not using rude stereotypes, I'm American and it's true…), completely ignoring what she'd said. "I have come to conquer you!" She gasped at him. She wasn't used to people coming to try and take over her because she had her 'big brother' Russia to fend them off. (Author's Note: Yes I know that in the anime Ukraine is Russia's older sister but he always seems like the big brotherly type…..in his own sick twisted way. ) She turned on her heel and dashed into the haze of a blizzard up ahead. _Great!_ America thought as he chased after her. If it weren't for the sounds of her giant boobs bouncing when she ran he would have lost her in the storm. _Well it's better than lazing around all day._ He had planned to wrap up this invasion real quick and go home to have a burger and relax. But there was nothing wrong with a little action.

Ukraine began slowing down, believing she'd lost him but America soon came out of nowhere and tackled her to the ground; the impact causing Ukraine's shirt to pop open, sending buttons in all directions, and sending America's face into her now exposed cleavage.

"Ah, pervert!" She squealed as she leaped up from under the other blushing nation, shoving him backwards into the snow in the process. She kept trying to pull the sides of her shirt together but she was only succeeding in squishing her boobs together, making them even bigger looking than before. America sat there in the snow with blood pouring out of his nose and into the snow which was quickly changing a reddish pink color.

"How am I a pervert?" America shouted as he wiped his bloody nose on his sleeve.

"You keep gawking at me and getting nose bleeds while I'm like this!"

"Only because there's nothing else to look at!" America spat at her. "If there were no way in hell would I be looking at you!" _Woah what did I just say?_ America thought in shock. _I didn't mean to be so mean to her._ Ukraine's eyes began to water up.

"Not only are you a pervert but you're a meanie too! I'm going to tell big brother Russia about this!" As she turned and sprinted off back into the storm she let her tears flow freely, leaving a very red and confused America sitting in a pile of bloody snow.

"What just happened?" He sat there cluelessly for a bit till he felt the cold begin to seep through his clothes and he radioed the plane to come get him.

(Back on the plane)

"Sir have we claimed the Ukrainian land?" One of the soldiers asked him after saluting. America shook his head and slumped down in one of the upholstered seat, mulling over the events of that day. When he'd first seen the country he didn't recognize her for a moment; Russia always kept them at home and spoke for them at the UN meetings so he'd never met Ukraine or her little sister Belarus. He had to admit that she was very pretty and her developed chest certainly didn't hurt her looks. She was quite cheerful even though she knew who he was and how much he'd fought with her big brother in the past. She definitely wasn't the typical female country. Most females America had met were extremely violent. Granted he'd never met Belarus but he'd heard enough rumors to know to keep his distance. And Hungary could be vicious when she wanted. But she'd welcomed him with an open heart to her country and all he'd done in return was chase her through a snow storm, humiliate her, and insult her. He felt like such a douche. The first decent girl he'd met in his life and he completely dissed her.

America slammed his head against the wall of the plane in frustration. Her parting words played in his mind. _"I'm going to tell big brother Russia about this!" _Then it clicked in his head. If Russia found out America had been mean to his only _sane _sister…..he pictured Russia with his body surrounded by his ominous purple flames and a demented smile plastered to his face. America was hugging his knees to his chest and rocking back in forth in fear; trying to think of some way to get Ukraine to forgive him so he wouldn't get annihilated by 'big brother'.

_**Well there ya have it! America, acting like a total bitch….again -_-" oh well please review and keep reading guys! Also I hope everyone is enjoying The Legend of Korra as much as I am! :D I'm going to be writing a MaKorra fic soon so keep your eyes open Avatar kids! Love you all **_

_**~Em-chan!**_


End file.
